The present invention relates to a drive mechanism for a motor vehicle, to a motor vehicle with such a drive mechanism, and to a method for operating a drive mechanism for a motor vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a drive mechanism and to a method for operating a drive mechanism for hybrid vehicles.
Modern motor vehicles can have a plurality of different drive units. For example, hybrid or plug-in hybrid vehicles are known which also have an electric drive in addition to an internal combustion engine. Internal combustion engine and electric drive can be used here either alternatively or optionally also simultaneously (in parallel) in order to drive the vehicle. A drive torque provided by the respective drive unit is transmitted here to the wheels via a transmission. What are referred to as dual clutch transmissions (DCT) are known in particular in this connection as the transmission. Such dual clutch transmissions combine two transmission shafts which run one inside the other and each have a separate clutch.
German patent application DE 10 2008 041 565 A1 discloses a hybrid drive mechanism of a motor vehicle, comprising two different drive units. It is provided here that, during a changeover of the coupling of one drive unit, a torque generated by the drive unit is provided by partial closing of a clutch of the further drive unit.